The present invention relates to light sensitive imaging elements for making copies of an original and, more particularly, to an imaging element having a self-contained chemical source of radiant energy which, when activated, emits light by a chemiluminescent reaction and exposes a light sensitive imaging layer also contained in the imaging element.
Imaging elements and methods employing a light sensitive layer in combination with a luminescent material are known. In contrast to the present invention, however, in these prior materials the luminescent layer is powered by external radiation such as X-rays or visible light and it is not activated by chemical reaction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,162 to Staud, 2,321,046 to Rudnick, and 2,327,826 are representative of a group of patents in which a luminescent template is formed and used to reproduce a line image. In their simpler forms, these templates comprise a fluorescent layer which is overcoated with an imaging mask containing the line image that is to be reproduced. Copies are made by exposing a separate photo-sensitive material, such as a light sensitive silver halide photographic film with the template. The mask containing the line image converts the surface of the template into fluorescent and non-fluorescent areas by intercepting the fluorescence in the non-image areas covered by the mask. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,162 the mask is an exposed and developed silver halide emulsion layer containing silver images. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,046, the mask is an opaque layer which has been selectively removed by, for example, etching in areas corresponding to the line image.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,416 to Stanton and U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,010 to Dobbins disclose reflex imaging techniques employing luminescent layers as an exposure source. In Stanton, a luminescent material is spot deposited on the surface of a transparent film which is interposed between a photo-sensitive film and an original. An opaque shield is associated with each spot deposit. In producing copies, the luminescent material is aligned such that luminescence is directed toward the original and is shielded from the photographic film by the opaque shields associated with each spot deposit. Images of the original are reproduced in the photo-sensitive layer by means of light which is emitted from the luminescent deposits and reflected by the original. In Dobbins, imaging is performed by placing a sheet of luminescent material over the original, activating the luminescent material, and laying on the surface of the luminescent sheet a photo-sensitive material. The photo-sensitive material is exposed by light from the luminescent material which is reflected from the surface of the original.
The present invention is an alternative to conventional photocopy systems. A principal drawback of most of those systems is the complex and expensive machinery which is involved. The expense of this machinery makes it economically impractical for the user who requires only a relative few copies. Thus, there is a need for a system by which copying can be accomplished with less expensive machinery or without machinery altogether.